A Realization of Feelings
by Quillcox
Summary: Just look at the title and then the characters. It'll make sense…or at least it should. WARNINGS: Underage sex (same canon ages), self-fucking, daydreaming about sex, mpreg at end, and toys.


**Wow. It has been a very long time since I've written anything for the Young Justice archive. A very, very, long time. I am working on chapters for my other stories...I've got a paragraph done for my after Auld Acquaintance on, and I have three or four hundred words done on Taken. I'm getting there. School and life tends to interfere...my apologies. But I've been exploring the archive, and I wanted to try out a pairing I never gave any though of before...so…here you go! Before Mount Justice was destroyed, but after the new Team was formed.**

**WARNING: Underage sex (same canon ages), self-fucking, daydreaming about sex, mpreg at end, and toys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. Young Justice or otherwise.**

**NOTE:** _FANTASY._ **_THOUGHTS_.** _'TELEPATHIC CONVERSATIONS'. _**"CIGAM LLEPS!"**

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

_I was panting heavily as I looked down at the by besides me. His chest was heaving, his cum was spattered all over his green, naked chest. I sighed. I reached next to me and gently shook Garfield Logan awake from his facedown position. He blinked, awaking from a orgasm-induced sleep._

_"Round 2?" I asked in a flirtatious tone. He gave me a devilish, albeit tired, smile._

_"I was hoping you were going to say that." He replied. He shifted into a crab, shook all of the cum off and on to the floor (much to my chagrin), and shifted back into himself. He started to move onto his back (my favorite position), revealing his semi-hard cock. I began to breathe slightly faster. I then rolled off the bed and started to situate Gar properly, knowing that I wouldn't have to prepare-_

"Robin? Are you OK?" Nightwing asked. I snapped back to reality, silently cursing him for ruining my fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Nightwing." I replied. "I need to do something, can we finish this later?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow, but nodded without question. I turned around and started to walk towards Gar's room, resolving to tell him how I feel before I'm driven insane by this. As I approached his door, I heard sounds coming from behind the door. I gently pushed it open and nearly fainted. Garfield Logan, one of the most innocent and naïve children I know, was standing in the middle of his unlocked room (shame on him, doors should always be locked), bent at the waist, and was shoving a light green dildo up his ass. My eyes widened as I observed my friend literally fucking himself with a toy. And green? Seriously? Just because his skin tone is green, it doesn't mean that his toys have to be green as well…and I'm getting off topic.

He was fucking himself. Actually fucking himself, moaning and everything. His breaths were becoming quicker, I knew that he was getting close to his climax. His hand moved faster and his other hand started to jerk off his dick. He panted, faster and faster, and he finally came, a silent shout on his lips. Long, white streams of cum sprang from his dick, painting the wall and a fair bit of his chest and his floor. He collapsed and started saying the same thing over and over. I strained my ears, trying to hear the name. And when I did, shock went through my brain, and I think I had a momentary faint before coming right back to my senses. I couldn't believe what I just heard. One word, one name just changed everything. **Tim**_._ My name. He jerked himself off with me in mind. Not that I mind or anything, but telling him either got a little easier and a little harder. I know he feels for me as I feel for him, but I haven't jerked myself off to him. I silently closed the door, putting my skills to good use, and I went to the kitchen, wanting a little snack that wasn't made by our resident Martian cook. She's getting better, but it still doesn't taste…good, for lack of a better word. I do not want her food right now. No offense, of course.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, scanning for the food I put in earlier. I spotted the food, grabbed it, and sat at the table. I opened the top and started eating the contents, trying to clear my head of all thoughts Gar-related. Which was hard, seeing as he walked into the kitchen, apparently all cleaned up. **_He does that fast!_ **He looked at me, not betraying any emotion that shouldn't be there.

"Hey, Tim!" he said, smiling happily. I smiled back.

"Hey, Gar." I said, trying to finish my food quickly. He looked at me. I looked at him. There was a tense moment between us that neither of us breached. I took a deep breath. Now or never. "Gar?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes for a moment, knowing what I was about to say would probably change our relationship permanently.

"I like you. Like, LIKE like you. More than friends." I stole a look at him. His eyes were as big as saucers. I swallowed, and continued. "I think you are cute, and adorable, and I don't want to be with anyone but you, and-" I was cut off as Gar's lips pressed against mine. I hugged him, and he melted into my embrace. Time stopped as we kissed, and the whole world appeared to revolve around us. As we stopped and broke apart, we looked at each other. Then, I picked him up bridal style and ran as quickly as I could to my room. No one saw us as we ran through Mount Justice, and we entered my room. I locked it with all the encryption I could, and laid Gar on my bed. I took my mask off and placed it on my desk. Then, I quickly relieved him of his shirt, rendering his chest bare. It was beautiful. I ran my fingers over its surface, feeling all of his muscles pulse under my touch. Gar squirmed beneath me, not enjoying all touch and no action at all. I took off everything I was wearing with the exception of my boxer shorts. Gar's eyes widened again at the sight, and I started to feel my pants tighten. Glancing dow at Gar's pants, I saw a clearly visible tent in his.

"Need some help with that?" I asked him. He blushed, nodding. I quickly undressed him completely, leaving him fully unclothed beneath me. I started to pinch and pull at his left nipple, and I gave little cat-licks to the one on the right. Gar quickly became a sweaty, squirming mess beneath me, panting so heavily it was hard to believe he wasn't climaxing yet. I smiled at my touches, happy that I knew what buttons to press. I stopped my actions and stood, taking off my boxer shorts, completely revealing myself to him. His eyes, if it was possible, widened even more. I leaned down, and started giving little cat-licks to his scrotum, making him squirm yet again.

"Tim…please…" he panted. I smiled, and reached into my nightstand and pulled out a small little bottle. I opened it and squeezed some lube onto myself, hissing at the freezing cold sensation against my close-to-burning dick. Once my dick was covered with the stuff, I started to cover my fingers so I could prepare him. It was going to be interesting, preparing someone on their back. I'd have to reach under his dick to get to his asshole, but I've done it before as Tim, not Robin. I wasn't going to tell him that, of course, but I have done it before. Hopefully, he won't be able to tell…

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I slowly squeezed one finger into his hole. He squirmed in partial pain. "It'll fade, Gar. Don't worry." He nodded, his panting speeding up again.

"Go." he said. I moved a finger back and forth, causing a little pain for him. When he nodded, I added a second finger. He hissed as the second digit intruded, but he didn't cry out. I sighed internally as the warm walls closed around my fingers. It felt absolutely wonderful.

"Cut to the chase already, Tim. I'm fine!" Gar grunted, quite suddenly. I raised my eyebrows.

"You sure?" he gave me a look. It was quite similar to the **Look** Batman gives people when he's getting annoyed at someone. I can tell Gar's been paying attention. I removed my fingers and he moaned at the loss of my fingers. Then I placed my dick at his entrance, and he shuddered. It was much bigger than a few fingers, or course. I won't say how big it is (that would be bragging), but I will say that it was bigger than two fingers . Gar nodded emphatically, urging me on.

I slowly pushed into his entrance, loving the hot tightness that surrounded me. I pushed in farther, until Gar whimpered. I immediately stopped, not wanting to cause him more pain than necessary. He fluttered a hand, indicating that it was fine to go on. I continued pushing, sliding in easily with my lube-covered member. Once I got balls deep, I waited for him to adjust. After a minute or two, he did. I slowly pulled out again, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. Then I slid back in, loving the sensation of being inside him. My dick found a little bump in his passage. I applied a bit of pressure to it, and Gar's eyes shot open immediately.

"What was that?" he demanded. I smirked.

"I do believe I found your prostate." I replied.

"Do it again!" he begged. I continued thrusting, aiming for the same spot. I couldn't find it the first few times, but after a little bit I successfully relocated it. And again. And again. Every time I hit it, Gar made a sound that was so cute, I nearly lost it and climaxed before him. I continued thrusting in and out of him, and after about twenty hits on his prostate (how he managed to hold on that long is beyond me), he came. Hard. It spattered on his chest, face, and almost all of my bed, plus some of my wall. Should've seen that coming. The guy can turn into different animals. Of course he could cum like that. Anyway, as I felt his walls contracting around me, the friction became unbearable. I stopped holding and saw stars. I came, hard, within him. He grunted, the sensation of being full with cum was completely new for him.

"That…was…awesome." Gar panted, completely worn out from the sex and post-orgasmic bliss. I smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" I breathed. Both of us fell asleep, tangled in my bedsheets, almost completely covered in cum.

* * *

**Nightwing POV**

* * *

I smirked as he looked at the security monitors. It was about time my adoptive brother got himself laid. Even though he's slightly more on the underage side…with an even younger person…**_Eh. Who cares? If they love each other, I'm fine. And I won't be telling Batman. Net yet, at least._** I switched to another location in the Cave right before Miss Martian density-shifted in.

"What are you doing, Nightwing?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing much, M'gann. Just monitoring the Cave." She frowned, apparently not believing me.

"Uh-huh. What are you really doing?" Externally, I showed no emotion change. Internally, I winced. **_I'm getting old. Or maybe just easy to read, having known M'gann for so long…_ **I reopened the security monitor in Tim's room. M'gann froze, taking in the sight. Then she flew through the door (density-shifting so she wouldn't break anything), and vanished. I frowned. **_What got her so annoyed? Besides the fact that Gar's her blood brother…_**

* * *

**Gar POV**

* * *

I woke up to hear a loud banging on the door. Yawning, I slowly opened my eyes, enjoying the feeling of waking up with someone. I turned my head. Tim was lying next to me, covered in sweat and dried cum, and some cum was still slowly oozing out of my asshole. His flaccid dick was still in me as well, though it was rapidly hardening. I pulled myself away before it became fully hard and woke Tim up. I then covered myself with a towel and went to see what the banging was about. When I opened the door, Miss M flew in with a murderous look on her face. When she opened her mouth, she looked ready to yell, so I pointed at the still sleeping Tim. Her eyes briefly widened before she calmed herself and established a mind link.

_'You had sex with him!' _she mind-screamed. I clutched my head in pain.

_'So?' _I asked her. Sure, she's my blood sister, but she's a bit overprotective.

_'So, you can GET PREGNANT! Remember?'_

_'Yeah, but I have the same cycle as you will! Except I don't show until three days before birth. Why is that again?'_

_'Because only certain things got passed on. For some reason, this particular…ability…didn't fully settle, you don't show…at all…even through pregnancy tests…no morning sickness…until three days before. And that's just your stomach rounding. Pregnancy test will always come up negative, and you will never have morning sickness__. And before you ask, Nightwing and I still don't know why you only show three days before.'_

_'So there's no guarantee I'm pregnant?' _She hesitated for a moment.

'_Correct.'_ I sighed, and motioned towards the door. She bit her lip.

_'Just be careful.'_ she thought, and then flew out. I closed the door, and got back into bed. I snuggled up with Tim, molding my body to his. He stirred for a moment, but quickly went back to sleep. I followed suit soon after.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

I was talking with Dick in the briefing room one morning when Gar burst in, bearing a rounded stomach. We turned, eyebrows raised. He strode furiously towards me.

"You. Knocked. Me. Up!" he said, keeping his volume under control, but still showing his anger. My mouth opened, and nothing came out. We'd been dating for around nine months, and everyone knew, of course. But this…this was new.

"What?" I finally squeaked out.

"You knocked me up!" he said. My mouth fluttered open and close like a fish.

"How, exactly?" Nightwing asked, stifling a laugh. Not very successfully, though…

"When M'gann gave me a blood transfusion, some things got passed on. She can give you the technicals about this, but the point is YOU KNOCKED ME UP! I am 14 years old! I can't give birth in three days!" He collapsed on me, sobbing. I looked at Dick helplessly. He was barely managing to hide his laughter. But I could tell that he was laughing.

"Go to your room with him." he said, waving his hand. "I'll alert the Team and the League. No missions for the next six months, for the both of you. You are confined here. Don't leave. I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you." He waved his hand towards the door again. "Go!" I gathered Gar up and carried him to my room. He was crying silently.

"WHAT!?" The shout echoed throughout the halls of Mount Justice. I cringed. Nightwing must have just told Miss Martian her blood brother was pregnant. I quickened my pace, trying to get to my room before she got to me. I entered, and locked the door right before she arrived. She banged on the door and yelled insulting names in her native language at me, but I ignored her. I stripped Gar to his boxer shorts (he fell asleep), and tucked him under my covers. I then stripped myself to my boxer shorts and slipped in besides him. He quickly snuggled in right next to me and we both fell asleep, faster than you could say Mount Justice.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

**Tim POV (Still)**

* * *

"Tim! Get off your butt and HELP ME!" I groaned and got off my chair to help my betrothed catch our two year old son. Yeah, that's right. Betrothed. Garfield and I are engaged. And we have a son, Flynn Adrian Drake. Who managed to gain Gar's shape-shifting powers. Luckily, he has my caucasian skin, so he won't stand out in public (even Gar sometimes has trouble maintaining the illusion of caucasian skin), but he doesn't have a lot of control over his powers, so we have to start training him when he's older. He'll also learn martial arts later so he has both his father's and his mother's skills. Having a two-year-old super powered son when you are eighteen does not work very well. Especially when the mother is seventeen. **_I still can't get over calling Gar a mother. Or Flynn saying 'Mommy!' whenever he wants Gar. Dick will never let him live it down…especially since he's giving birth in two days. We don't know the gender (mutual agreement), and Gar is going through mood swings like you wouldn't believe. But I still love him. And two little ones…yikes. This is going to be a wild ride._**


End file.
